Lluvia en la ventana
by Mina-chan MT
Summary: Linea temporal de M. Trunks. Trunks está mirando la lluvia y no puede evitar empezar a pensar. Es curioso como lo mismo puede ser diferente según las circunstancias. Sin duda, Son Gohan fue muy importante para él y la lluvia siempre se encarga de recordarselo. ¡No yaoi! (Lastima tener que ponerlo para que no se confundan)


Las gotas corren por mi ventana como si compitieran para ver cuál llega antes abajo. Yo elijo una y la observo hasta que llega a la "meta", después elijo otra y voy apuntando mentalmente los resultados. Gohan me ha dicho que cuando él era pequeño los niños podían salir libremente a jugar y a hacer amigos con los que compartir los juegos, pero ahora los androides hacen que sea peligroso.

\- _Como si unos muros pudiesen detenerlos_ -pienso- _. Espero que Gohan les derrote pronto y pase más tiempo conmigo._

Mi amigo ha estado peleando contra los androides desde que tengo memoria. Algunas veces entreno con él y me dice que tengo que ser fuerte para proteger la Tierra si algún día él no puede. No entiendo qué quiere decir con eso pero mientras pueda compartir con él no me importa qué significa. Ahora debe estar lejos entrenando y por eso estoy junto a la ventana esperando a que vuelva.

No sé cuánto llevo aquí ni cuando empecé a ver el exterior, eso es algo que me gusta de la lluvia, cuando llueve hay suficiente luz para ver pero no para mirar la destrucción que hay a mi alrededor. Además su sonido al golpear con mi ventana y el suelo parece música, algo nunca he escuchado antes porque lo único que emiten en la radio son noticias sobre los androides y los demás medios dejaron de funcionar hace tiempo. Entre las sombras veo una silueta acercarse e inmediatamente la reconozco.

\- ¡Gohan! ¡Has vuelto! -exclamo mientras abro la ventana para ir con él.

La tenue luz que se filtra entre las nubes me permite ver que sonríe y me hace un gesto para que guarde silencio. No quiere que mi madre se entere de que he salido con este tiempo, ella cree que puedo enfermar, pero tanto Gohan como yo sabemos que es prácticamente imposible.

Al estar fuera la densa lluvia cae sobre mí, es una sensación agradable, casi me hace cosquillas. Me acerco a mi amigo y tomo una de sus manos entre las dos mías. Él acaricia mi cabello y me alza para sentarme en su brazo. Aprovecho la posición y le abrazo mientras me lleva a mi habitación. ¡Me encanta la lluvia!

* * *

Las gotas corren por mi ventana como si quisieran huir de algo pero solo se precipitan hacia su fin. Aunque ahora estoy en mi habitación aún siento que estoy bajo la lluvia. Mis recuerdos más recientes me mortifican, todo se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Mi corazón acelerado mientras veo sin mirar, el incesante sonido de los débiles golpes en la tierra, mi ropa empapada por las gotas que caen, ese molesto cosquilleo en mi piel, mi voz ahogada, mis lágrimas mezclándose con la lluvia, el cuerpo inerte en el suelo, el gran charco a su alrededor, esa insoportable presión en mi pecho que me hace temblar.

\- No puede ser… -me niego a creerlo- No puede ser…

Recuerdo que intenté despertarle, pero fue inútil. Le abracé, pero no sentí la calidez que tenía cuando lo hacía de niño. Se ha ido para siempre, y sin embargo yo sigo junto a la ventana. ¿Por qué? Tal vez una parte de mí aún espera verle aparecer entre la lluvia, aunque sé que eso no va a pasar. El dolor parece haberse instalado en mi pecho como una herida que no me deja respirar. Gohan no es, digo era, sólo mi amigo ni tampoco mi maestro; él era como el hermano que nunca tuve; pero, como siempre, los androides tienen que arrebatarme a los que quiero. Mi madre le ha dado la noticia a la suya. No puedo imaginarme lo mal que lo estará pasando, es por eso que me obligo a seguir, no quiero que mi madre sufra. Además, tal como dijo Gohan, soy la última esperanza y no voy a defraudarle.

Lo que alguna vez fue música ahora es ruido, un ruido molesto que no parece detenerse nunca, un ruido que me enfurece por los recuerdos que me trae. Me recuerda esos días en los que él venía herido pero la lluvia lo ocultaba hasta que entrabamos en mi casa y también esos en los que entrenábamos juntos sin importar cuanto pesaran nuestras ropas por el agua. Eran recuerdos felices, pero mi última experiencia me hizo ver su parte más oscura que irónicamente era la que se descubría a la luz.

Apoyo mi frente en la fría ventana y cierro los ojos soltando un suspiro. De pronto siento una presencia detrás de mí, pero no me giro. Mi madre se acerca y sin decir nada me abraza por la espalda. Yo agarro sus brazos diciéndole que estoy bien aunque sé que no va a creerme, me conoce demasiado. Miro por la ventana y veo que las gotas caen con menos frecuencia. ¡Cómo detesto la lluvia!

* * *

¡Hola!

Como veo que hay poquitas historias de este tipo en español he decidido hacer yo una. Me encanta la relación de Gohan y Trunks del futuro, ojalá hicieran más fanfics sobre su amistad y se dejaran de liar a Trunks con cualquiera o incluso con Gohan (!), pero bueno supongo que para gustos los colores. Solo pido que intenten escribir cosas más originales y no repetir siempre los mismos temas que aunque sea buena la historia acaba aburriendo ver tantas de lo mismo (*cof* 3 años *cof* Trupan y Gotenbra *cof*)

En la primera parte, Trunks tiene 4-8 años y en la segunda 13 o 14 (no lo sé seguro)

Sayonara!

 **Disclamer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece solo lo tomé prestado *huye***


End file.
